Unsolved Mysteries
by batman-defeats-all
Summary: One year after the brutal murder of her partner, private Detective Mabel Pines comes across a case that cuts deep into her past. At the request of an old friend, she takes on a new partner, but something seems off about the strange Bill Code. However, she is going to have to push past that if she is ever going to find out what had truly happened the year before. Mabill, detecive!AU


**I do not own Gravity Falls**

* * *

Mabel hated the rain,

She hated how it blocked the sunlight, sending the ground below into darkness. She hated how it dampened everything nearby, making it all cold and uncomfortable. She hated how it brought a chill to bare skin usually full of warmth.

But most of all, she hated the memories that came with it.

Memories of a time when things were always bright, no matter how many clouds were out, and when a little rain just meant a refreshing douse of water. Of when there was a hand for her to reach out to.

And memories of when all that was ripped from her grasp, and thrown into the abyss.

Looking out of her car window at the droplets slowly starting to fall, she sighed heavily.

Mabel really hated rain.

Brushing a curl of brown hair away from her face with one hand as she pulled into a parking spot, she grabbed the bright pink umbrella in the empty seat next to her before opening the car door, stepping out into the light drizzle that was steadily becoming harder. Opening up her makeshift cover from the storm, she soon starting walking forward, her boots squishing on the wet concrete as she headed towards an area nearby completely blocked off with caution tape.

"You called?" she smirked at the police chief standing nearby as she ducked underneath the tape and walked over to the crime scene itself. The larger man, who had been deep in a conversation with an officer of a lower rank, nearly jumped as she spoke.

"Ahh, Miss Pines," he panted upon regaining his composure. "I'm glad you could come out here today."

"Business has been a bit slow recently, so I've had a fair amount of time," she commented lightly, putting her umbrella over both of them as he led her forward.

"Not too slow, I hope."

"Oh, I still get occasional cases. Last week I helped find this little girl who had gone missing. It was great to see her be reunited with her family," she flinched when she turned her face to the sheriff and saw him smiling sadly at her.

"I'm glad you've got somethings keeping you busy; after what happened last year, you really shouldn't be alone all that much."

"I'm fine, sir," she responded hastily, paling slightly at the reference to the year before.

"If you say so."

"What was you called me out for?" she asked tensely, obviously trying to change the subject. The chief sighed, but continued on anyway.

"Well, there's a case we have for you."

"I gathered as much."

"I should really be telling you to cut it out with the sass, but part of me is glad to see you being yourself again."

"Sass never dies, sir."

"Unlike this one here, evidently," he commented dryly as they approached the body.

"Who is it?" she asked as she bent don, raising the tarp slightly to get a better look at the form underneath.

"Look at the face," he said solemnly, leading Mabel to move to the other side of the tarp, lifting it again, only to drop it a moment later in surprise as recognition took over her features, her eyes meeting the pale, lifeless face of Bud Gleeful.

"But- Who would want to kill him?" she asked as she stood, her umbrella still blocking the steadily harder rain from hitting her head.

"Maybe he sold a bad car to someone he shouldn't have gotten involved with to begin with. Maybe his son's criminal activities have caught up with him. We don't know. That's why we called you in," he shrugged as he spoke.

"Why do I always get involved with this family?" she muttered to herself as she stared at the light colored fabric that was darkening as moisture was absorbed.

"I know working on a case involving the Gleefuls is a bit sensitive for you," the chief said, putting a hand on one of her shoulders. "So, I was thinking that it would be a good idea if... maybe you thought about working with a partner again."

Mabel froze.

"Blubs, I can't get a new partner. I just can't, you know that."

"There's this new kid in the department," he started, ignoring her plead. "He doesn't seem to work well with people yet, but he's clever. Real clever. If anyone could help him develop people skills it would be you."

"I... I can't-"

"Do you honestly believe he would want you to be alone without him?" Blubs interrupted her solemnly.

"... No."

"Just one case. I think you'll like him, he's almost as sassy as you are."

"Where is he?" Mabel asked, looking down at the body.

"He's here, I just have to go get him," with that, the sheriff left Mabel by the body, merging into the crowd of officers.

As she waited, Mabel let her eyes wander, trying to distract herself from her own thoughts. This was succeeded rather well when she saw something moving in the nearby trees.

Her instincts told her to move, to dash after whoever or whatever it was, but the return of the sheriff with a young man appearing with a year or so of her own age stopped her.

"Miss Pines, may I introduce you to Officer Bill Code, who I have requested to act as your partner for the time being."

"A pleasure, my lady," the young man, who had bright blond hair that covered half of his face and one of his eerily yellow eyes, smirked as bowed low, introducing himself.

"It'll be... great working with you, Bill," she sighed as she reached out a hand for him to shake, still thinking about the figure in the forest.


End file.
